Love or Power?
by MBS-89
Summary: Axel gets a mysterious letter in the mail asking him to join a school for people who have powers. At this school he meets a strange boy. In the end he has a choice to make, love or power. ARox yaoi


Hey, everyone this is me MBS-89, im going to make a story that is Kingdom Hearts 2 and the parings are most likely Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Marluxia/Zexion, Xaldin/Lexaeus, Demyx/Vexen, Xigbar/Luxord, Namine/Kairi and since this my story i'm going to make a new character which his name is Mark, which is me, This story is about a school that have characters of Kingdom hearts 2 and me(Mark), go to a school for people who have powers, kinda of like a Super hero school or the movie "Sky-high", only some of the characters are not really a heros, they're mostly like a villain. Anyway this is going to be hard to write so bear with me. Before I start this story, I will write some of the characters and their power abilities that are in this story

(Note: I don't own Kingdom hearts 2 or any of the other characters)

(The list order is by Name/power/weapon)

-Sora,Power/weapon:All kinds of powers/The keyblade

-Riku,Power/Weapon:controls Dark/Keyblade

-Roxas,Power/Weapon:All kinds/Keyblade

-Axel,Power/Weapon:commands Fire/wheelknife thing(If you know let me know)

-Marluxia,Power/Weapon:Telapathy/Scythe

-Demyx,Power/Weapon:Water/Sitar

-Vexen,Power/Weapon:Controls Ice

-Xaldin,Power/Weapon:commands Wind/six lances

-Xigbar,Power/Weapon:2 Lightbeam sniper guns/use light in a weapon way

-Zexion,power/weapon:Telekinesis/Sword

- Mark,power/weapon:Time,Fast teleportation,Powerful,Strong wind shockwaves/Weapon:Scimitars

Chapter 1: The Letter

3rd POV (Axel)

The little black annoying alarm clock buzzed loudly throughout the medium sized room, a hand shot out from under the covers and hit the alarm clock. The electronic device flew off the brown night stand and crashed hard on the wooden floor.

A tall figure arose from the bed, he walked out of the gray room down the hall to the bathroom, his seafoam green eyes reflected in the mirror as he reached down turning on the water and started washing his face. He grabbed a small white towel with flames on it and dried his face, he glanced at the blue bathroom mirror again and let out a deep sigh.

'Another wonderful day,' he thought sarcastically, 'I think I'll go check the mailbox outside and see if there's anything worth to looking at.'

He slowly walked down the black carpeted stairs, as he reached the bottom of the stairs he reached out his hand and grabbed the cold metal doorknob and stepped outside.

The bright shining sunlight struck his pale face, his eyes squinted as the brightness surrounded him. He walked down the short white cement sidewalk to the mailbox, as he reached the mailbox and opened the small little shiny door and peered inside. He saw one envelope that was midnight black and had flames on it, his eyes widened as he saw the design.

'Why does the envelope have flames on it?'.

He stuck his hand inside and grabbed the envelope, he gingerly took out the envelope and closed the lid. He stood there studying the envelope and decided to open it.

--------------------------------------------------------ENVELOPE---------------------------------------------------------

Greetings Axel,

We know you have a power and you probably have been waiting to put it to good use, well wait no more! This school is for people who have powers who could be trained and participate in tournaments! Also this is a great chance to make friends and socialize with other kids who also have powers. This school also has very strict rules, which usually means you can be killed if you don't follow them! Not to worry though, Axel you are powerful enough to survive, we hope you can join us.

Awaiting your arrival,

Headmaster of Oblivion Disio school

------------------------------------------------End Of Envelope-----------------------------------------------------------

Axel smirked and folded the envelope, then walked back into the house, he walked to the large-sized kitchen and set the letter down softly on the white wooden table.

He then walked to the living room, there he sat in his genuine black leather sofa, he glanced at the blue plastic fan that spun like a helicopter. 'Use my powers huh? I have always wanted to use my fire power for some good use'

He then heard a noise next to him, it was the telephone, he picked up the small black phone and answered it. "Hello?" Axel said in a pleasant tone.

"Hey Axel what's up dude?"

"Hey! Who the hell is this?" Axel asked, the last bit a little sarcastic.

"Axel! It's me dude, Demyx, anyways I'm calling to see if you got a letter today. About some power school?"

Axel's eyes widened once again, "Yeah... how did you know?" he asked.

"Oh, Because I got one in the mail to... I'll be over at your house in a minute."

Axel went to say no, but Demyx hung up before Axel could say his answer.

Axel put the little phone on the hook and fell slumped in the sofa, 'Great . . . just great! I have a teen that acts like a little kid coming over to my house!'

There was a loud knocking sound coming from the front door, Axel groaned and moaned like a little kid as he knew Demyx was at the door.

He got to his feet and walked to the front door and opened the door quickly, his eyes gazed upon the blonde smiling across from him.

"Hey ya Axel! What's going on dude?!" asked a smiling Demyx.

"Not much Demyx. Anyway now that you're here, what do you want!?" said Axel with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Calm down flame head, I'm here to see If you wanted to do a little one on one match?" asked Demyx with a grin.

"Why do you want to fight me!. Why can't you go and fight someone else?".

Demyx smirked "Ok if that's the way you want it, you got it".

Demyx then threw his arm out and sucker punched Axel in the side of his right cheek, Axel cupped his sore red cheek with his hand and gave the most evilish death glare to Demyx who was laughing at Axel's face.

Axel glared at Demyx "That's it bitch! You're done for!".

As Axel was glaring at Demyx, with the corner of his eye he saw a man figure, Axel recognized the height of the figure he was little bit shorter than Axel his hair style was wild almost like an afro style, the figure held out his hand, a dark portal appeared out of no where and sucked Axel and Demyx both into the portal.

The portal spit them both out on a huge grassy plane, Demyx looked around the place with a confused look, Axel on the other hand was to busy glaring at Demyx for what he did.

Axel then yelled out at Demyx "For what you did was unnecessary. Which means you are going to pay for that!".

Demyx smiled at Axel with a cheesy look, "We'll see about that!".

Axel stepped back and got into his usual attack position.

He then threw out both of his arms and smirked at Demyx, Red raging fire surrounded the area, swirling fire rings spun around Axel then became two wheels with sharp blades.

Demyx glanced at the flames of the fire that surrounded him and Axel both, Demyx held out his arm then appeared a Sitar, he made a grin then jumped into the air and did a rock pose.

"Hey Axel!, how's the cheek?" said Demyx with a grin.

Axel couldn't stand still and listen to a child with a sitar, He roared with anger and took off like a rocket charging at Demyx with his two wheels of blades, Demyx saw Axel coming at him like a raging bull only with two wheels of blades, Axel then swung his arm out and releases one of the wheels with blades, Demyx didn't wait for the wheel to come any closer instead he started rushing forward towards the wheel, The wheel was a split second away from Demyx, Demyx had to act fast before he'd get sliced in two, he jumped and soared high into the air and flew over Axel and landed behind him with another rock pose, Axel smirked at Demyx, "Well glad you can dodge some of my attacks... but its to bad you can't dodge two of them!".

Axel roared again with anger as he held his arms back with his two wheels of blades, he then swung both arms out and released both of the wheels at Demyx.

The two wheel of blades started to criss-cross each other heading toward Demyx, Instead of moving forward he then moved backwards.

The wheels were coming close to Demyx who was running backwards toward a hill.

The wheels were a split second behind Demyx once again, Demyx jumped into the air and looked down as he saw the two wheels hit the hill.

Demyx landed back onto the ground panting from his running, Axel started clapping his hands sarcastically.

"Alright Demyx you have defiantly gotten a lot better from our last fight"

Demyx stopped his panting and glanced over at Axel.

"Yeah well so far I have been dodging your attacks. Time to see if your ready for mine!"

Axel laughed out load at him, "You're attacks!. Ha don't make me laugh anymore, you'll never be able to land one of your attacks on me!".

Demyx smirked at Axel, "Yeah!. We'll see about that Axel!"

Demyx lifted his Sitar above his head, Bright blue water started swirling around him, he then stuck his sitar into the ground, the swirls of water then launched at Axel with speed, Axel got into his defense position as the water started to get near him, He then soared into the sky and did a side flip as the water went straight forward, Axel returned to the ground and laughed at Demyx.

"You see Demyx!, none of your petty attacks can hit me!"

Demyx grinned and blinked his right eye, the water that was supposed to hit Axel stopped and started moving at Axel with double of the speed as last time, Axel still not noticing and still laughing at Demyx, Axel heard a noise behind him he turned around slowly and glanced at the water, Axel then tried to move to the left but wasn't fast enough, the water struck Axel in the just below the chest, He went flying backwards and hit the ground, The red raging flames that was surrounded Demyx and Axel died down and disappeared.

Demyx smirked as he saw his victory with Axel lying on the ground, Demyx turned his back at Axel and started walking away.

He was some distance away from Axel, Demyx then herd a loud noise, He turned around quickly and saw Axel floating in mid air with flames every where, his red spiky hair was on fire, his wheels were on fire, everything of Axel was on flames, he looked at Demyx with a death glare.

"Ok Demyx that's it, Catch this!" Axel's wheels combined together with raging flames, Axel then held them with both hands and threw them at Demyx.

Demyx started running as the wheel of flames was right behind him, Demyx started to get tired as he ran as fast as he can to avoid of getting sliced in two, Demyx stopped and the wheels were again a split second from him, he dived into the ground as the wheels missed him and crashed into the ground.

Demyx got to his feet looking at the wheels in the ground.

Axel smirked and blinked his eyes twice the wheel next to Demyx turned bright red, Demyx started running away from the wheels but didn't get far away enough, the ground shook as the red wheels blew up in a huge explosion, the shock wave started moving towards Demyx with great speed.

The wind of the shock wave was so great it picked up Demyx and tossed him flying through the air like a toddler's toy, Demyx crashed into a hill with some great force from the shock wave, he rolled down the hill and lied there in the soft green grass.

Axel wasn't only happy about his victory but he wondered to himself where the heck he got the power of the shockwave, Axel returned to the ground and walked slowly over to where Demyx laid, he approached Demyx and studied him, he was not dead but knocked out but he gave one hell of a fight for his skill level.

He turned around and walked away from Demyx, Axel knew Demyx would wake up and probably not remember what the hell happened.

Axel stopped in his tracks as he saw the mystical man figure again, as usual Axel wasn't even tired of fighting and with his bold attitude, he glared at the figure and yelled out.

"You! Who the hell are you. Get out of my way before I take you out too!".

The figure didn't move at all, Axel was losing his patience with this teen standing in front of him, Axel glared at the figure that was a teen, "Look! If you don't get out of my way, I will make you!".

Once again the teen didn't move, Axel sighed deeply and studied the teen he wore one of those black goth trench coats he had his head wrapped like one of those ninja masks.

Axel was running out of patience faster than a meteor hitting the ground, he stepped back and threatened to attack him with one of his wheels.

Once again the teen didn't move at all, Axel jumped back and threw both of his wheels at the teen, the teen vanished in a blink of an eye as the wheels went through thin air where the teen was, The two wheels returned to Axel, his eyes widened as he looked around there was no teen in sight anywhere.

The dark portal appeared out of no where again, Axel stared at the portal as if he should trust it, thoughts ran through his head whether this was the way back to his home or to another Dimension.

Axel thought it over and decided he would trust it, He walked into the portal and he vanished, Seconds later the portal spit him out on the side walk then vanished, He got to his feet and walked the little side walk and entered his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the story of Love or Power, anyways I will be making chapter 2 but it may be a while so please R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
